gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Imagine
Imagine by John Lennon is featured in Hairography, the eleventh episode of Season One. It is sung by one of the members of the Haverbrook School for the Deaf glee club, with the rest performing in sign language, along with the New Directions. Artie, Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel also have solos. About halfway through, touched by the choirs performance, Mercedes joins in, followed by Artie and then the rest of the New Directions. They each stand next to a student from the choir, then begin singing along with them, while copying their sign language motions of the lyrics of the song. It is featured on'' Glee: The Music, Volume 2''. The album version does not feature the Haverbrook School for the Deaf choir. Lyrics Studio version= Mercedes: Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do, Nothing to kill or die for, And no religion, too Imagine all the people Living life in peace, you-hoo-hoo Artie (and Mercedes): You may say I'm a dreamer, (But I'm not the only one) I hope someday you will join us (And the world will be as one) Rachel: Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can Finn and Rachel (with New Directions): No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man (Imagine all the people Sharing all the world You) Mercedes (and Rachel): You may say I'm a dreamer (New Directions: '''You...) (But I'm not the only one) '''Artie and Mercedes (with New Directions): I hope someday you will join us (New Directions: '''You...) (And the world will live as one) |-| Episode version= '''Haverbrook Deaf Choir: Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try, No hell below us, Above us, only sky Imagine all the people Living life for today Mercedes and the Haverbrook Male lead: Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do, Nothing to kill or die for, And no religion, too Imagine all the people Living life in peace, you Artie: You may say I'm a dreamer, Artie, Mercedes, and the Haverbrook Male lead: But I'm not the only one Artie and the Haverbrook Male lead: I hope someday you will join us Artie, Mercedes, and the Haverbrook Male lead: And the world will be as one Rachel and the Haverbrook Male lead: Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can Finn, Rachel, and the Haverbrook Male lead: No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man Finn, Rachel, and the Haverbrook Male lead with New Directions and Haverbrook Deaf Choir: Imagine all the people Sharing all the world You-hoo-hoo Mercedes and the Haverbrook Male lead: You may say I'm a dreamer (New Directions: '''You...) '''Mercedes, Rachel, and the Haverbrook Male lead: But I'm not the only one Artie, Mercedes, and the Haverbrook Male lead with New Directions and Haverbrook Deaf Choir: I hope someday you will join us ('New Directions: '''You...) And the world will live as one Trivia *Yoko Ono was hesitant about allowing ''Glee the rights to Imagine. Series music supervisor P.J. Bloom explained: "It was very difficult to convince Yoko Ono that it was the right thing to do. She needed to truly understand how the music was going to be used. The added component of us wanting to have a deaf choir singing the song made for this incredibly poignant moment...it really took a lot of convincing to get her on board and realize that it was a great, great moment, and a tribute to John and his song". *Although the performance by the deaf choir was well received by critics, many felt that New Directions joining in (without invitation) ruined what was shaping up to be the highlight of the episode. *After filming this scene, Lea, Kevin and Jenna all got tattoo's saying Imagine. *This is the first song to be sung between two show choirs, the second time not occurring for two entire seasons, being Bad between the Warblers and New Directions. *The beginning of the song is not in the studio version for unknown reasons. *This is one of the songs where someones part/s in the studio version was sung by someone else in the show similar to: A House Is Not a Home, One, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, You're the Top, You Get What You Give, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, Pompeii, ''Home'''' and Listen to Your Heart''. * Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Adam Lambert (Elliott), among many other international artists, was featured in United Nations Children's Fund (UNICEF)'s charity single "Imagine" which was originally performed by John Lennon. Errors *Puck is seen wearing a vest but it disappears and reappears during the whole performance. Gallery 100109447_e4519760-5b63-4135-8359-6f5a3f421948-hairography-imagine.jpg 58180217_640.jpg Imagine.gif glee_episode11.jpg glee-imagine.jpg tumblr_ktxycxy7Or1qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy8uuyDx1qa16rz.png tumblr_ktxy3q3W9D1qa16rz.png NewDirectionsHaverbrookDeafChoir.png Glee-Imagine-True-Colors-02-2009-11-25.jpg tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mas8k0wXX01ra5gbxo8_250.gif s111imagine.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Haverbrook School for the Deaf Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One